List of Songs
The following is a list of songs performed and/our recorded by The Clash. The list is in alphabetical order. * 1-2 Crush on You * 1977 * 4 Horsemen * 48 Hours * 54-46 That's My Number * All the Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts) * Ammunition * Are You Red..y * Are You Ready For War? * Armagideon Time * Atom Tan * Backwoods Drive * Baby Please Don't Go * Bankrobber * Bankrobber/Robber Dub * The Beautiful People Are Ugly Too * Be-Bop-a-Lula * Billy * Blitzkrieg Bop * Blonde Rock and Roll * Blonde Rock 'n' Roll * Brand New Cadillac * Broadway * The Call Up * Capital Air * Capital Radio One * Capital Radio Two * Car Jamming * The Card Cheat * Career Opportunities * Charlie Don't Surf * Cheapskates * Cheat * Cinders * City of the Dead * Clampdown * Clash City Rockers * Complete Control * Cool Confusion * The Cool Out * Cool Under Heat * Corner Soul * The Crooked Beat * Dance Crasher * Dancing Shoes * Danger Love * Deadly Serious * Death is a Star * Death or Glory * Deny * Dictator * Dig a Hole * Dirty Harry * Dirty Punk * Do it Now * Drug Stabbing Time * English Civil War * Escapades of Futura 2000 * The Equaliser * Every Little Bit Hurts * Fingernails * Fingerpoppin' * First Night Back in London * For the Flies * Freedom Train * Four Horsemen * Fujiyama Mama * The Fulham Connection * The Further Adventures of Futura 2000 * Galleani * Garageland * Gates of the West * Get Up For the Sun * Ghetto Defendant * Glue Zombie * Going to the Disco * Graffiti Rap * Groovy Times * The Guns of Brixton * Guns on the Roof * The Harder They Come * Hate and War * Hateful * Heartbreak Hotel * Heart & Mind * Hell W10 * Hitsville UK * Hit the Road Jack * House of the Ju-Ju Queen * How Can I Understand the Flies * I Can't Understand the Flies * Idle in the Kangaroo Court W1 * I Don't Want Your Money * I Fought the Law * I Know What to Think of You * If Music Could Talk * I'm Not Down * I'm So Bored With the U.S.A. * I'm So Bored With You * I Never Did It * (In the) Pouring Rain * Inoculated City * Israelites * Ivan Meets G.I. Joe * Jail Guitar Doors * Janie Jones * J.B. King of Soul * Jericho * Jimmy Jazz * Johnny B. Goode * Johnny Too Bad * Julie's Been Working for the Drug Squad * Junco Partner * Junkie Slip * Justice Tonight/Kick It Over * Justice Tonight/Kick It Over (Edited Version) * Keys to Your Heart * Kill Time * King of the Road * Kingston Advice * Know Your Rights * Koka Kola * Koka Kola, Advertising & Cocaine * Last Gang in Town * The Leader * Let the Good Times Roll * Let's Go Crazy * Life is Wild * Lightning Strikes (Not Once But Twice) * Like a Tiger * Liquidator * Listen * Living in Fame * London's Burning * London Calling * Lonesome Me * Long Time Jerk * Look Here * Lose This Skin * Lost in the Supermarket * Louie Louie * Lover's Rock * The Magnificent Dance * The Magnificent Seven * The Man in Me * Mark Me Absent * Medicine Cabinet * Mensforth Hill * Midnight Log * Midnight to Stevens * Mona * Movers and Shakers * Mustapha Dance * National Powder * No Reason * North and South * Once You Know * One Emotion * One More Time * One More Dub * Ooh, Baby, Ooh (It's Not Over) * Outside Broadcast * Overpowered By Funk * Paul's Tune * Piano Song * Play to Win * Police on My Back * Police & Thieves * The Police Walked in 4 Jazz * Pop Goes the Weasel * Pressure Drop * Pressure Drop (Bill Price Remix) * The Prisoner * Protex Blue * Rabies (From the Dog Of Love) * RAF 1810 * Radio Clash * Radio One * Radio 5 * Radio W.J.U.B. * Rebel Waltz * Red Angel Dragnet * Remote Control * Return to Brixton * Revolution Rock * The Right Profile * Roadrunner [Bo Diddley] * Roadrunner [The Modern Lovers] * Robber Dub * Rockers Galore * Rock the Casbah * Rudie Can't Fail * Runnin' (Version) * Safe European Home * Sax Festival * Scrawl on the Bathroom Wall * Sean Flynn * Sex Machine * Sex Mad Roar * Sex Mad War * Shake Me, Wake Me (When It's Over) * Shepherd's Delight * She's Sitting at the Party * Short Walk to the Medicine Cabinet * Should I Stay or Should I Go? * Shouting Street * Silicone on Sapphire * Sitting at My Party * Somebody Got Murdered * Something About England * The Sound of the Sinners * Spanish Bombs * Stay Free * Stop the World * (I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone * Straight to Hell * The Street Parade * Thank You Chief * This is England * This is Radio Clash * Three Card Trick * Time is Tight * Tommy Gun * Train in Vain * The Train Kept a-Rollin' * Trans Cash Free Pay One * Twist and Shout * Up in Heaven (Not Only Here) * Up-Toon * Version City * Version Pardner * Walk Evil Talk * Walking the Slidewalk * War in a Babylon * Washington Bullets * We Are The Clash * What's My Name * When It's Over * Where You Gonna Go (Soweto) * (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais * White Riot * Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet? * Work * Working and Waiting * Wrong 'Em Boyo * Y.M.C.A. * You Can't Judge a Book * You Know What I Think About You Category:Lists